bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex
Lex is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Lex recognized a few familiar faces when she entered BB Penitentiary. She had played previous orgs with Edvin, Meghan and Yag and was excited to have another opportunity to work with them. Lex developed strong bonds and make a strong good impression which was evident when she won the first HOH competition. Despite not wanting to win, she made the best of it and used it to cement herself in the game. She formed various alliances, one of them being grandmas house with Edvin, Emma, Meghan, Tyrell and Yag. She also created lames with Alyssa, Edvin, Meghan and Seth and a smaller trio alliance called the 3 clowns with Seth and Edvin. After winning the first HOH she wanted to avoid winning anymore competitions to not have a target on her back and instead wanted to rely on her social game. This approach was working for her as she continuously avoided being nominated. During the fourth cycle she was almost blindsided when her ally Yag was one vote away from being voted out. Heading into the double she wanted to win to ensure not only her safety but her allies. After hearing rumours of Alyssa and Emma being two of the votes against Yag and were in an alliance, she felt she had to nominate them. She wanted to backdoor Awk, however, a majority of the house wanted to split them up and decided on Emma leaving. Unfortunately for Lex, Zachary won the following HOH and he viewed her and Edvin as a duo and wanted to split them up. To make matters worse her other close ally Yag was anonymously made a third nominee. After Alyssa won POV and removed Yag from the block she did her best to reach out to everyone to ensure she would stay over Edvin. Despite Edvin throwing her under the bus she stayed unanimously. The next few cycles were a struggle for Lex as she continued to find herself nominated, one of the cycles she was able to secure her safety by winning POV. During Awk’s HOH she was a final nominee and was put in a difficult position. Both Alyssa and Zachary cornered Lex and stated that unless she made the replacement nominee Yag she would be going home. She was confused at first, but a power was activated that allowed the remaining nominee on the block to name the replacement. After Seth saved himself, Lex felt she had to nominate Yag in order to ensure her safety. Yag was extremely disappointed in her and felt betrayed, he was frustrated as Lex was sequestered and couldn’t talk her out of it. In the end Lex survived and Yag was voted out. The next couple of cycles worked in her favour as her closest ally Seth had decided to stick with her over Alyssa and Zach. She made the final 3 with both Seth and Awk. She had a final 2 deal with both of them and hoped that regardless she would be taken to the final 2. After she lost both parts of the HOH competition her fate was in her ally, Seth’s hands. Unfortunately for her, Seth felt he would lose next to her and decided to evict her and bring Awk to the final 2. Lex told him she understood the decision and wished him luck. Lex was evicted from BB Penitentiary and became the last jury member. Lex was also in the running for Discord’s Favourite Player, being one of the top three houseguests to receive the most spectator votes. Biography Name: Lex Age: 28 Hometown: Arizona Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan Favorite Houseguest: Vanessa Favorite BB Season: BB10 Three Words That Describe You: Unpredictable, charismatic and reflective Game Strategy: Find a group of people I trust and attempt to stay under the radar as long as possible (which is difficult for me because I am impulsive) but use my social game to advance me in the game. Fun Fact: I love anything and everything horror related, I've had purple hair for 3 years and I named my dog Marvin after Marvin Latimer from BB5. Mugshot Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:Female Contestants